


[Podfic] rate of recidivism

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Brainwashing, Depersonalization, Depression, Derealization, Dissociation, First Time, Flashbacks, Food Issues, Gore, M/M, Mental Conditioning, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Past Bucky/OFCs, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Sexual Assault, invasive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Rate of Recidivism" by alcibiades.</p><p>So here you are, in the future. The rest is more complicated.</p><p>OR: Bucky Barnes learns how to be angry again.</p><p>PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.  THIS IS NOT A DRILL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rate of recidivism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550842) by [alcibiades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcibiades/pseuds/alcibiades). 



> Thanks to alcibiades for permission to ruin my life recording this gorgeous monster. 2nd person POV is my drug of choice. 
> 
> HEED THE WARNINGS, people, for real.
> 
> This is now COMPLETE! 4 part audiobook link available: just jump to Chapter 20 for links.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED to add: if you're here for the first time, you can jump to Chapter 20 for the complete 4 part audiobook!

**Chapters 1-3 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpak5la1hSdlVSb3M/view?usp=sharing) (39.1 MB)

 **Length:** 42.43


	2. soap bubbles, thomas couture, c.a. 1859

**Chapters 1-3 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpak5la1hSdlVSb3M/view?usp=sharing) (39.1 MB)

 **Length:** 42.43


	3. a gentle hum

**Chapters 1-3 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpak5la1hSdlVSb3M/view?usp=sharing) (39.1 MB)

 **Length:** 42.43


	4. metonymy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing on this has been kind of a beast (note to my future self: do not attempt large podfic projects while contractors are banging around!) so in the interest of actually getting it done, I'm going to post the chapters grouped in manageable chunks with music rather than individually from here on out. Sorry for the disarray, but if you could see my sort-of-almost-a-house you'd understand.

**Chapters 4-5 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpb1pjLWpJNGlkOU0/view?usp=sharing) (79 MB)

 **Length:** 1:26:22


	5. corona radiata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4 and 5 have been grouped together. See previous note re: My Messy Life.

**Chapters 4-5 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpb1pjLWpJNGlkOU0/view?usp=sharing) (79 MB)

 **Length:** 1:26:22


	6. immersion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaptes 6 and 7 are grouped together as one file.

**Chapters 6-7 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpc2JFcl9acmNEX00/view?usp=sharing) (59.5 MB)

 **Length:** 1:05.04


	7. aversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 6-7 are grouped together as one file.

**Chapters 6-7 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpc2JFcl9acmNEX00/view?usp=sharing) (59.5 MB)

 **Length:** 1:05.04


	8. low-pressure system

**Chapters 8-9 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSzdwU0tMQ1pQc0k/view?usp=sharing) (62.1 MB)

 **Length:** 1:07:48


	9. the anvil

**Chapters 8-9 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSzdwU0tMQ1pQc0k/view?usp=sharing) (62.1 MB)

**Length: 1:07:48**


	10. tower

**Chapters 10-11 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZlJBczlON0RPRkE/view?usp=sharing) (61.5 MB)

**Length: 1:07:10**


	11. la spedla

**Chapters 10-11 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpZlJBczlON0RPRkE/view?usp=sharing) (61.5 MB)

**Length: 1:07:10**


	12. chanson de geste

**Chapters 12-13 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpLTk2c0VvY3paNFU/view?usp=sharing) (80.9 MB)

 **Length:** 1:28:22

 

 


	13. chansons d'amour

**Chapters 12-13 with music**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpLTk2c0VvY3paNFU/view?usp=sharing) (80.9 MB)

 **Length:** 1:28:22

 

 


	14. adrenal fatigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters would not exist without cheerleading from the amazing [Tipsy_Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)!

**Chapters 14-15**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpU0pjSlEwT01oRlU/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

**Length:** 57.56

 

 


	15. metalepsis

**Chapters 14-15**

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpU0pjSlEwT01oRlU/view?usp=sharing) (53 MB)

**Length:** 57.56

 

 


	16. parapraxes

Chapter 16

Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpOHpaVzNiXzlXV3M/view?usp=sharing) (22 MB)

Length: 22:44


	17. polysemy

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT2NtM0FJV0NfZWM/view?usp=sharing) (23 MB) (Length: 25:08)


	18. lotus flower

**Chapters 18 and 19**

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbi16OVBOR0RfRWc/view?usp=sharing) (39 MB) (Length: 42:39)


	19. the second law

**Chapters 18-19**

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbi16OVBOR0RfRWc/view?usp=sharing) (39 MB) (Length: 42:39)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND...it only took, what, a year? Thank you for your patience!!!!!!!! 
> 
> End music is Novo Amor & Ed Tullett, "Alps"


	20. Podfic Epilogue: Audiobook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everybody who waited through my loss of momentum on this story. I didn't get a single negative comment, just an inbox full of encouragement and understanding. Ya'll are all the best!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I've put this together in audiobook form for those who prefer larger files. Each is about 2-2 1/2 hours.  I've given it a quick going over, but I haven't time at the mo to listen straight through to all 19 chapters! So please let me know if you run across any problems with the files and I'll get right on that.

Download M4B files:

[Part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpczlYQlU0S08xdHM/view?usp=sharing) Chapters 1-5 (60 MB)

[Part 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUG51VTZBODliS0k/view?usp=sharing) Chapters 6-9 (60 MB)

[Part 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpaE5HMG43QlpjSEk/view?usp=sharing) Chapters 10-13 (71 MB)

[Part 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpSjExQW04cmlna3c/view?usp=sharing) Chapters 15-19 (68 MB)


End file.
